


双倍满足

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Victor von Doom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 3p预警！有双龙，非典型ABO！背景散乱雷的不要往下看！这篇真是太挑战自我了……





	双倍满足

**Author's Note:**

> 3p预警！有双龙，非典型ABO！  
> 背景散乱  
> 雷的不要往下看！  
> 这篇真是太挑战自我了……

Tony完全没有预想过自己会遇到这样的情况，他的抑制剂失效了，涌动的情潮和灼热的体温让他那颗聪明绝顶的脑袋糊成一片。他不明白这是为什么，“Friday？你确定我昨晚真的给自己注射了抑制剂？”

“是的，Boss。”

“那真的是一支抑制剂？没过期的那种？”

“是的，我会定期检查抑制剂的储存状况。”

“那我为什么会变成这样？”

“长期使用抑制剂的情况下，大概会有两千分之一的几率对同种抑制剂产生耐受性。”

“那我是不是得换一种？Fuck，我明明有几个月没有用过抑制剂了……现在去买还来得及么？”Tony觉得自己简直是在胡言乱语了。

“我不建议您这么做，Boss，发情期开始之后使用抑制剂强行抑制对身体伤害非常大。我认为最好的方法是找到一位Alpha。”

“Doom？”Tony哼哼了一声，“不，他会嘲笑我的，他走之前我还向他保证我一个人绝对能好好度过发情期，不需要他。”

“但是——”

“够了！”Tony觉得自己暴躁极了，这可能源自他现在那颗无法连贯思考的脑袋——让他对所发生的一切失去了控制，“让我一个个人呆着，只需要水和冰袋。”

“Tony！”一个男人的声音响了起来，吓得Tony几乎要从实验室的沙发上掉下去，该死的，他忘记他昨天还约了Steve来测试新武器！他那颗混乱的脑袋甚至忘记让Friday锁上实验室的门！那个高大的金发Alpha正大步跨进他的领地，浓烈的信息素的味道让他的体温又上升了一点，两腿间已经不能湿得更彻底了。

“你怎么了，Tony？”Steve走到沙发前看着蜷成一团的Tony，一脸关切。答案再明显不过了，空气中甜腻的Omega信息素都快要溢出来了。Steve能够感受到自己的体温也在不断升高——没有哪个Alpha能够经受这样的诱惑，四倍自制力也不行。他忍不住抚摸Tony潮红的脸颊，“没打抑制剂？”他几乎要猜测这是一个早有预谋的引诱——这像是Tony能做出来的事。

“别碰！”Tony觉得自己几乎在尖叫，他能够感受到又一波温热的液体从身体深处溢出来，好的，他的裤子恐怕已经湿透了，“抑制剂失效了，我忘记告诉你不要来了，让我一个人呆着，Steve。”

“但是你不能就这样待着。”Steve皱着眉，“你肯定难受极了。”他能够意识到自己的渴望，Tony为什么不让自己帮他解决问题？他试图擦掉Tony脸上的汗水，但Tony蜷缩地更紧了。然后一个充满危险气息的声音在门口响了起来，“Tony，如果不是Friday来告诉我，你是不是打算就这么一直瞒着我？”然后那个声音走近了，脚步猛地顿住，“哦，看起来你已经自己找到解决方法了。”

Tony几乎要哭出来了，天，他的好姑娘竟然私自叫来了Doom来捣乱，他该怎么解释这个？“不，我正在劝Steve离开，我一个人能挺过这个。” 他的声音简直像是在哀求。

Doom的话同Steve的如出一辙，“你不能这样一个人待着。”他走过来坐在沙发的扶手上，伸手抚摸着Tony的面颊，“我可以留下来解决这个问题，就像前几个月那样，我不在乎那个会议。”

前几个月……那可不是什么太好的回忆，Tony stark人生中有太多羞耻的瞬间集中发生在前几个月的发情期了。Doom拥有Steve望尘莫及的破坏力。

Steve抱起胳膊，“所以这就是为什么Doom总是住在你这儿？打着研究魔法原理的名义？”Omega信息素大大挑起了Alpha的征服欲，Steve觉得自己在理智的情况下绝对不会说出这样的话，“我也可以满足你，就像从前那样，你知道的。”

Tony蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，像是对眼下的情况茫然极了，他的大脑像是彻底放弃了工作，只是迷茫地眨动着那双漂亮的大眼睛。这种无辜的眼神让Alpha们产生了一股无名的怒火，他究竟知不知道自己有多么诱人？他究竟知不知道是他自己把情况搞成这样的？只要他坚定地拒绝他们俩其中的一个，而他只会眨着那双大眼睛。

惩罚他。让他哭出来。他们的脑海里不约而同地产生了这样的念头，不知道是来自于动物本能还是潜意识中长久的渴望。然后Doom开口了，语调一如既往的低沉又优雅，“既然这样，不如我们一起来？看起来Tony是想要双份的满足。”Steve在他的对面轻轻点了点头，没见过几面的两个人忽然有了莫名其妙的默契。

Tony湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛茫然地睁大了，像是不能理解Doom话语的含义。但他们都把那当成了默许，Doom托起Tony的身体给自己在沙发上腾了个位置，然后扣住Tony的下巴迫使他转过头同自己接吻。而Steve扯掉了Tony湿透的裤子，低头含住了那根一直硬着的阴茎。Tony从喉咙里发出了一声闷哼，Doom似乎对此感到不满，他加重了舌头搅弄口腔的力度，让Tony觉得自己近乎窒息。

Tony完全没想到事情会发展成这样，他本来一个也不想要的。在亲吻的间隙，他忍不住叫Friday——得有人让这一切停下来。但没有任何回音，Doom懒洋洋地用手指在Tony的乳头边缘画着圈，“我让你的小姑娘下线了，她最好还是别看这个。”

Steve的嘴唇暂时离开他的阴茎，声音里带着笑意：“我觉得可以让她把这个拍下来。”

“不，不！”Tony惊恐地尖叫，但他的尖叫很快就支离破碎，因为Steve又开始吸吮他的性器，他的舌头灵活地舔弄柱身，时不时地吸吮，让Tony尖利地倒抽冷气。而Doom正从背后咬弄着他颈侧的皮肤，指尖不断拨弄着他的乳尖，让它们充血发胀。两个Alpha的信息素在空气里交织，将他整个地笼在里面。他很快就在Steve的舔弄下达到了高潮，白色的浊液全都灌进了Steve的喉咙里。Tony因为高潮和羞耻而浑身发抖，而Steve正用手将他的双腿完全打开，把那个不知廉耻地吐着液体的地方整个地裸露出来。Doom从Steve手里接过他的双腿，恶意地将它们分开到极限。Tony几乎没有一点力气挣脱Doom将腿合上，只能眼睁睁地看着Steve的手指色情地插入后穴。入侵的感觉让他下意识地绷紧肌肉，像是在挽留探入的手指。

“他已经湿透了。”Steve在温热的肠道里缓缓地搅动着手指，满意地听着Tony发出难耐的呻吟。

“我想我们还没有真正满足他。”Doom说。

“没错，我们得把下面那张小嘴灌满才行。”Steve说，“我已经硬得不行了。”

“那你先来？”Doom优雅的声音里带着某种绅士风度，“他上面那张小嘴还能服务我一会儿。”

然后他们又默契地达成了一致，一起动手把Tony翻过来。两个Alpha的压制让Tony浑身发软，只能任由他们把自己摆成一个屈辱的姿势。他饱满结实的屁股高高撅起，而嘴正淫荡地正对着Doom的下体。Doom拉开了西装裤的拉链，把肿胀的欲望从内裤里扯了出来，一边用手指撬开了Tony的嘴唇，“来，好好舔舔它，你可喜欢它了，不是么？”

Tony半是被迫地吞入那巨大的Alpha阴茎，那实在太大了，他顶多只能含住一半。他只能卖力地用舌头舔弄着柱体，唾液从合不拢的嘴唇间流淌下来。他也不明白为什么自己要这样取悦面前这个男人，服从于一个强大的Alpha是他的本能。与此同时，他能够感受到一根火热粗硬的阴茎正在缓缓捣入烂熟的Omega身体，几乎不需要扩张就能完全吞入。被完全填满的满足感让他有一瞬的失神，发情期那种空虚的渴望被暂时地填补了，粗硬的阴茎刺激敏感的肠肉，让他前面的欲望再次有抬头的趋势。Doom对他的松懈有些不满，抓住他的头发往他喉咙的深处顶弄了一下，那几乎夺走了他所有的氧气，他不得不再次卖力地舔弄吮吸起来。前后都被插入让他感觉自己像是被整个贯穿。然后两根粗大Alpha阴茎都开始抽动起来，都企图进入他身体的更深处。而他只能被动而无助地承受那一切，身体随着猛烈地抽插摇晃地像个破木架子。身后的刺激显然强烈地多，Steve以一种可怕的耐心碾磨着他体内每一个敏感的地方，迫使他从喉咙里发出支离破碎的呻吟。他痛苦的意识到对于他的身体来说那还不够，那只能将他维持在一种可怕的兴奋度上，却不能完全满足他。他处于发情期的身体想要被又快又狠地操入、被完完全全地操开，然后被又多又浓的精液灌满。同时他恐怖地意识到，他嘴里Doom的阴茎似乎又胀大了一圈，这让他有种极其糟糕的预感，更可怕的事情要发生了。

Doom的阴茎从他的嘴里抽了出来，顶端扯出透明的丝线，“我得换个位置，我觉得我不能把Tony操到窒息。”

Steve放缓了插弄的动作，“你的意思是——我们一起？”

“给他双倍满足。你觉得可以么？”

“天，我还从来没有尝试过。我已经把他操开了，”Steve的一根手指贴着阴茎一起插入后穴，引起Tony的一声闷哼，“也许他能吞下更多。”

他们又默契地摆弄起宛如一滩烂泥的Tony，他们把他扶起来——Steve的阴茎仍然在Tony的身体里面，然后像夹心饼干一样把他紧紧夹在中间。面前Doom的阴茎同样危险地抵着那个窄小的入口。意识到他们要干什么的Tony惊恐地扭动着腰肢，“不，不，你们不能那样，我受不了那个，我会坏掉的。”

Doom温柔地摁住他的胳膊，“不，你不会的，那一次你吞下了更大的东西，你记得么？”Tony羞愤地想要让他住嘴，然而Doom抢先一步接着说，“而且你最好答应，Tony，这样比较节约时间。你知道的，我一个人就能折磨你整整一天。”

Tony发出一声绝望的呜咽，像是一种默许。Doom倾身温柔地吻掉他眼角的泪水，手指却毫不犹豫地插入已经被阴茎挤满的小穴，Tony和Steve同时发出一声闷哼。Steve托起Tony饱满的臀部，用膝盖固定住他的双腿，再次抽插起来。而Doom正往那儿一根根加入手指，时不时抠弄内壁，引得Tony惊叫连连。直到四根手指完全进入，Doom才示意Steve放缓，然后阴茎的顶端贴着手指牵扯出的一点缝隙缓缓进入。即使对于一个Omega来说，这种程度的打开也太超过了，仿佛被撕裂的疼痛让Tony终于忍不住哭出声来。“不要，不要，不要了……”他的声音里带着委屈的哽咽。他的手脚都被两个Alpha控制着，没有一点办法阻止Doom的阴茎进入他的身体。Doom轻柔地吻着Tony让他放松，不厌其烦地吻掉他溢出的泪水，下身的性器却毫不留情地缓缓挺进。“看，你全部吃进去了。”他咬着Tony的耳垂，Tony的小穴被打开到极限，边缘充血泛红，死死咬着两根粗大的阴茎，前所未有的紧致让两个Alpha发出了一声轻叹。而Tony已经不再感到那样撕裂般的疼痛了，他被插得那么满，被操得那么深入，有种奇异的满足感从他心底升腾起来。

然后两个Alpha动作起来，他们交错上顶，几乎让湿热的肠道没有一刻空着的时间。这比Tony经历的任何一次性爱都要疯狂，身体内部的敏感点一刻不停地受到冲击，快感像不息的浪潮一样席卷他的身体。之前因为疼痛而疲软的性器再次抬头。他的大脑一片空白，只剩下剧烈的喘息和大声的浪叫。强烈的刺激掐断了他对于外界所有的感知，狂风骤雨般的快感占据了他的全部神智，他所能有的最真实的感知即是狠狠操入身体的两根粗硬的性器。他在被疯狂占有，被狠狠填满。前后两个Alpha兴致逐渐攀升，默契地加大了抽插的幅度，一次又一次地将性器激烈地送进Omega的身体。Tony觉得自己的神经一定是过载了，他在没有任何抚慰的情况下又射了一次，过于强烈的刺激让他觉得自己一定会被操晕过去。“啊——太多了，受不了——停下——”他终于忍不住哭叫着请求他们停下来，甚至竭力地扭动着身体想要挣脱。然而没有人理会他，他沙哑的哭叫似乎只会让他们更加兴奋。他不听话的扭动让他再次被两个Alpha摁住猛操，几乎像是要把他钉在他们的阴茎上。到最后，他只能虚弱地伏在Doom身上无力地承受着粗暴的冲击，任由胸口裸露的肌肤摩擦着硬质的西装面料。 

Steve捏住Tony的臀肉用力向两侧掰开，便于操得更加深入——现在他和Doom的性器几乎是一同进出。Doom腾出手抚弄Tony半硬的阴茎，灵活地挑逗着顶端和囊袋，前后的强烈刺激让Tony迅速缴械。因为射精而抽搐着收紧的小穴让一同插入的两人难以把持，开始近乎疯狂地操着紧窄的肠道，让Tony再次失禁一般射着股股精液，几乎晕厥。几次之后Alpha们终于激烈地喷射出来，热烫的精液全部灌进Omega的身体深处。Tony被Alpha们摁住承受那令他身体发胀的精液。射精后激烈地操弄让他高潮的余韵大大延长，前所未有的满足感充斥着他的身体。他神思恍惚，只能浑身瘫软地躺在Doom和Steve的怀里，因为过分激烈的性爱而手脚发颤。Alpha们缓缓抽出性器，被射入过多的精液汩汩流出，Doom用不知道从哪里变出来的肛塞堵住穴口，“它们应该都留给你。”

史蒂夫用下巴蹭着Tony软软的头发，亲吻他的额角：“我们两个都射在了里面，Tony，要是你怀孕了，孩子算谁的？” 

“生下来不就知道了。”Doom低头吻着Tony因为喘息微微张开的嘴唇，“不过我希望你能给我生孩子，Tony，我可以和你再来一次，这样你生下我的孩子概率会更大一点。”


End file.
